1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a glass runner structure of automotive sashed doors, and more particularly to a glass runner structure applied to doors of a so-called "hidden sash" type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication 63-172717, there is shown a glass runner structure applied to hidden sash type doors. The doors of this type are suited for a flush-surface vehicle body, which have such a construction that a door window glass is arranged to slide over an outer surface of the door sash with the glass runner structure interposed therebetween.
The glass runner structure of the publication is constructed of solid rubber and has a guide groove in and along which a periphery of the window glass slides. The guide groove has, at a portion against which an upper edge of the window glass abuts upon full closing of the window glass, a bridge portion of sponge rubber which spans between opposed (viz., inside and outside) walls of the guide groove at a short distance from the bottom of the groove. When the window glass is raised up to its uppermost closed position, the upper edge of the window glass presses up and thus flexes the bridge portion. With this, the upper edge of the window glass can be sealed by the sponge bridge portion. In addition to this, a shock produced when the window glass reaches the fully closed position can be softened.
However, due to its inherent construction, the glass runner structure has the following drawbacks.
That is, upon the window glass reaching the fully closed position, there remains a marked parting clearance between the outside wall of the guide groove and the window glass, which makes the external appearance and the aerodynamic performance of the vehicle poor. Furthermore, because of the clearance, the sponge bridge portion is easily attacked by water particularly when the vehicle is subjected to a high pressure water car washing. Such water attack tends to cause undesirable water leakage through the glass runner structure.